Disguided Thoughts
by kiera266
Summary: Claire Danvers meets to people who unwillingly bring on tough challenges that Claire realzies she has no choice but to take on. While they go through the horrible obstacles, she will discover things from the past, present, and future.
1. My sweet Gabriella

**1935…**

A beautiful brunette was shaking scared. She was looking around the dark cellar not knowing what to do… A baby was heard and she soothed the baby not wanting anyone to hear her. A door open and a man could be heard from his heavy shoes walking across the steel floors.

It was official, she was scared. How can I get out of this? She thinks as she holds the baby close to her chest, backing as far as she can when she sees him. The man smiles as his fangs coming into view. The girl cries silently knowing what was to come.

"My dear…" The man says slowly edging close to her, "Why are you so afraid?" He asks sounding amused as he could ever be.

The girl cries, "Where is he?" She whispers, "Damn you, WHERE IS HE!?!!" She screams

The man laughs, "You mean that vampire you love?" He snorts, "He is fine and well… just feeding."

She shakes her head, "How could you, I trusted you…" she says with betrayal in her brown eyes.

The man's dark eyes looked guilty but turned back to excitement, "I know… But you should know by now not to trust a vampire, my dear Gabriella"

Gabriella shakes her head vigorously, "Don't, you do this because I don't love you… Isn't that right, Myrnin, because I don't love you like I love Troy?"

Bishop's eyes narrow, "I will not share you, my love" He says, "Troy Bolton and that baby means nothing to me. Just you."

Gabriella wraps her arm around the blue eyed, light haired beauty, "I will be yours… Just don't touch her" Gabriella voice shakes but she meant it. No one would claim her daughter besides her or Troy.

Myrnin smiles, "Lovely… You always took care of everyone else before yourself; I always loved that about you."

He flashes forward and grabs her neck and tilts it to the side, "I want you to be like me, my beauty… I want you." He says before biting into her.

Gabriella screams and turns and pushes him before he can finish the job.

Myrnin smirks, "You're fighty, lucky for you I like fighty."

"Then you're going to love me" A dark voice filled with hate cut in. It was Troy.

Troy then grabbed Myrnin by his shirt and tossed him to the wall, which dented the wall. Troy goes over to Gabriella quick and helps her up, "C'mon, you okay?" He asks eyeing her and the baby girl in her hands.

"He bit me" She says sobbing, "Troy, I feel horrid."

Before Troy could respond Myrnin punched Troy and sent him flying across the cellar.

Gabriella screams, "NOOOO! Leave him"!

Myrnin laughs coldly and looks at her in her eyes but stops when her eyes turned orange, like orange and snake eyed, "What the hell"- But he gets cut off when he feels himself shake uncontrollably.

Gabriella smirks, "You wanted to play…" She giggles, "  
Let us play." She says seductively.

Myrnin screams echoed off the cell walls…

**Fade out**


	2. My new Vampy friend

**This is the 2nd and i am really happy about this! Lolz! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HSM PEOPLE OR THE MORGANVILLE VAMPIRE CAST. Though i sure as hell wish i did! lolz!**

Claire groans to the ring of her alarm clock. She gets up but wanting everything to go back to bed. Claire goes to the bathroom to get ready for classes.

"Stupid college" she mutters getting out of the shower. Claire brushes out her hair and runs downstairs.

Everyone in the Glass house were sitting eating breakfast, Eve made most likely.

"What are you doing up?" Shane asks coming to her with some food.

Claire shakes her head, "No thanks! I will eat school, right now I have to go, early classes today" She says walking out before Michael offered her a ride.

It was freaking cold today which Claire wasn't expecting. Why didn't I ask Michael for a ride, she thinks as she tries to hurry and get out of the cold.

While walking a car slows down to Claire, it was a Porsche. Crap, Monica.

Monica's window rolled down to reveal a smirking Monica and laughing Gina and Jennifer.

"Having a good walk geek?" Monica asks laughing.

Claire rolls her eyes, "Having a good hair day?" Claire asks noticing her mo-hawk weird hair style.

Monica only giggles, "Everyone likes it. Don't be jealous Claire, hunn."

Claire stops and so does Monica's car, "What do you _want_ Monica?" She asks impatiently.

Monica's eyes grow innocent, "Nothing geek, well except to laugh at you getting red in the face. So, you want a ride?" She asks

Claire was surprised, "Really?" She asks hesitantly

Monica giggles, "Why not? Oh yea, because that'd be stupid" She says laughing and drives off leaving Claire wide mouth, such a bitch.

Claire groans and continues her cold, crappy, walk. That's when I car stops and slows In front of Claire. Not again, Claire thinks, as the car window rolls down.

A man with sandy- brown hair and blue eyes appears. Claire had to admit, he was freaking hot!  
"Hey, you okay?" He asks, his eyes showing concern.

Claire nods, "Trying to go to my class at TPU, so, yea."

He nods but his eyes light up, "I am taking lunch to my girlfriend, want a ride?" He asks, "Because, I hate seeing people walking somewhere like this in the cold."

Claire shakes her head, "No, I don't take rides from strangers, but thanks anyway" She says continuing walking.

The car drives with her, "Look, I know that this is Morganville and accepting rides from strangers is like…bad, but I don't want to leave you out there."

Claire looks at him, he looked so genuine, "Okay, one ride to TPU, that's it." He smiles and stops the car so she could get in.

She opens the door and hesitantly slides into the warm seats. They were amazingly warm and comfy. Claire liked.

"So to TPU, right?" He asks looking at her

Claire nods, "Yea" She answers looking out the windows but barely seeing anything. Oh no, Vampire car, crap! "Oh no" She whispers. What did she get herself into?

The man seemed to notice her change in emotion because he sighed, "Yea I know, vamp car" He nods, "I am a vampire, sorry, you want to get out?" he asks going over to the street curb.

Claire was about to hop the hell out the car but realized he meant it. Claire shakes her head, "No, it's okay. My roommates a vampire."

He nodded smiling, "Yea, Michael, nice guy. We went to a pub to play poker, really nice guy."

Claire clears her throat, "So, um, what's your name?" she asks into the silence,

"Troy Bolton, sorry about not mentioning, you?" he asks

"Claire Danvers, its okay about the name thing." He smiles at her and she smiles back. He was okay…

"Do you know a girl named Gabriella Montez?" Troy asks

Claire thinks over the not many people she knew but found herself knowing a Gabriella Montez. Gabriella is one of the top people in their class along with Claire. Gabriella always got A's or was always finished with her test at the same time as Claire.

"Yea, I know a Gabriella, why?" she asks but realizing how rude she sounded and added on, "Not that you, um, have to tell me."

Troy chuckles, "It's okay, she's my girlfriend."

Claire couldn't help but blurt out, "What?" She didn't mean to be rude but Troy looked 21 and Gabriella looked 16. He was hot, and she was hot, but two kinds of hotts. Gabriella was 16 year old hot, and Troy was 21 year old hot.

Troy laughs, "I know, I know she looks all young and I look like I'm 20 something. It's just that way."

Claire looked down embarrassed, "Yea, sorry didn't mean to get in your face about that" Claire says feeling heat burn in her cheeks.

Troy rolls his eyes playfully, "You humans and your cheeks." He says smirking when her cheeks got redder, "See" he says pointing to her laughing.

Claire couldn't help but dissolve in laughs with Troy, "Shut up" she says hitting his arm still laughing. Troy was really nice, she liked him.

After getting done laughing they get to the school, "Here we are" he says parking the car in the visitors section by a shady area. Claire was about to open the car door when he says wait and a second later he was at her door opening it, and taking her out by her hand.

Claire smiles, "Thanks, actually, for everything. The ride, happiness"

Troy laughs at what she says, "No problem, I always do this for Gabi, why not for you since you trusted me to drive you."

Claire smiles, "its okay, not a lot of guys do things like this you know."

Troy nods, "C'mon, I'll walk you to the coffee shop; Gabi said she'd wait there."

Claire shakes her head, "No, she might not want her boyfriend walking with some girl."

Troy laughs, "Trust me, she's okay." He smirks, "Besides, she knows everything that goes on. Let's go." He says walking her to the shop avoiding the sunlight.

They walk towards the shop as Claire got a little nervous. She hoped Gabriella wouldn't be like Monica, keeping a guide for her man. Soon enough they were entering the shop. Troy stopped by the door looking around,

"Where is she?" he asks himself softly.

That's when a brunette turns around from the counter and waves her hands around at them. She was waving her hands like they were 500 miles away.

"Hey Troy, OVER HERE!!" She yells causing everyone to look at her but she didn't notice, but she probably did but didn't care.

Troy laughs and looks at Claire, "That's apparently her. Let's go meet her." He says practically dragging her half carrying her, obviously not wanting to use his vampire strength on her.

When they get to Gabriella she looked confused, "Hello Troy, Claire?" she asks.

"You know who I am?" Claire asks dumbly.

Gabriella nods, "Yea, you're like the only non- retard in my classes." She says giggling.

Claire relaxes, "Oh, um, I met Troy a while ago so um, you"-

Gabriella cuts in, "He gave you a ride," she smiles at Troy, "always the gentleman".

Claire nods, "Yea, wish there was more guys like him around" she says giggling.

Troy smiles doing a Fitch model pose, "Well, people always told me I was amazing for my charms." He says winking which made Claire laugh and Gabriella roll her eyes though she was still smiling.

"Dream on, lunch please" she asks holding out her hand politely.

Troy gives her a lunchable and she squeals, "YES! The pizza kind, thanks baby" she pecks his lips which make him pout,

"That's it?" he asks and Gabriella giggles and nods, "Well that is so unfair."

Gabriella shrugs, "Sorry" she turns to Claire and smiles, "Want to walk to class together?"

Claire had to admit, she was really happy. She never really had a person to walk with to and from her classes. "Okay."

Gabriella smiles, "Awesome!" She turns to Troy, "I'll see you when I go home right?"

Troy nods, "Of course, Claire, come with? We are going to that nice eatery."

Claire smiles "Cool, thanks, yea"

Troy smiles and kisses Gabriella and kisses Claire's hand. But Claire couldn't help but to look at Gabriella to see if she was mad but Gabriella was calm. Troy waves before exiting the entrance to the coffee shop.

Gabriella sighs, "Love him" she says to herself and smiles at Claire, "Let's go"

Claire smiles and nods, it felt good to have a new friend.


End file.
